


Sparring

by VioletStorm11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bit of pinning, A game of tag, Chasing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Just the two superheroes, Kisses, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sparring(Kind of), i love these two, not their normal human selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStorm11/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't fun to be bored, so Ladybug and Chat Noir find a way to get rid of their restless-ness.<br/>Just Ladybug and Chat Noir.<br/>Based on a small prompt of sparring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much it isn't even funny. No human counterparts in this story, just Ladybug and Chat Noir. If you find the (accidental, I swear) Princess Bride reference, you're great (its okay if you don't though).  
> I apologize if anything is incorrect or they are OOC, but the CGI show isn't in my country yet so I've only seen two episodes of the Korean Dub.  
> Added note: I thought of the PV's scenery of dusk/night time adventures and Marinette, and Chat Noirof the PV having the CGI Chat Noir's eyes. (If that's confusing, just think of the one that actually has episodes and think of a night time Paris)( can you tell I love both but like certain elements from each? I'm sorry but that's how I am)  
> 

Out of all the things Marinette thought Paris could be, she never had the thought that it could be boring. In the past two weeks, there had been no akumas, no trouble with random criminals or _anything_. Hawkmoth usually sent an akuma within three days of the last. It was making her nervous. _Could he be plotting something?_ She thought to herself, her hand cradled in her chin as she looked at the sun set over the rooftops of Paris. It was time for the regular patrol she and Chat had every few days to look out for anything suspicious, and the black-clad cat had not shown up yet.

“Well good evening, My Lady~” _Speak of the devil,_ she thought to herself with a grin as she looked over her shoulder to see her partner-in-(fighting) crime. 

“Good evening to you too, kitty.” Ladybug smirked a bit at the nickname for him, but her thoughts were still on Hawkmoth. 

“Is something wrong? I can help with any problems if you-” 

“Hawkmoth hasn't sent an akuma, Chat. What if he's planning something big?” Ladybug bit her lip and tore her eyes off of her partner, not meaning to voice her thoughts like that. After a moment of no snarky reply, she looked back to Chat, who seemed to actually be thinking on her words. Until he shrugged, at least.

“Maybe villains get sick? He could be plotting something, but I don't think he'd skip out on the chance to take our Miraculous or injure us.” Chat paused before chuckling a little, smirking at his Lady. “Maybe he ran out of butterflies~” He teases before taking a seat beside Ladybug, Chat's thigh brushing against her's as he gets comfortable. It was pretty nice when Paris was silent, but Chat could tell that it made Ladybug a bit restless because she didn't seem to notice that he was admiring the way the sunset contrasted with her blue-black hair. But Chat knew a good way to relieve restlessness, and it was a perfect time for it too.

“If Hawkmoth is planning something, then we need to be prepared.” Chat said confidently, watching as Ladybug looked over and nodded before smiling that breathtaking smile of hers and waited for him to continue. “And since we don't have any akuma-fied people to beat up, we could spar with each other.” Chat rose with a grin, holding a hand out for Ladybug, who took his hand and stood up as well, her pale blue eyes looking at him questioningly.

“It sounds like a good idea and everything, but I'm a bit concerned about how we would go about sparring one another without one of us getting hurt.” Ladybug asks, biting her lip in thought and looking away in thought before Chat beats her to it.

“We could see who catches the other first within a couple of minutes, and if the person being chased is caught, they have to try to shake the other off, pin the other or disarm them. If the person running isn't caught, then they let themselves get caught and we see who pins who.” Chat explained, shrugging and then looking to Ladybug for input.

“No weapons until one of us is caught, and once we start getting to the up close and personal stuff, we don't strike to anywhere too sensitive so no one get's hurt but so bad.” Ladybug recommends to which Chat agrees before he puts a hand out to shake on it.

“Sounds like a plan to me- who is chasing first?” Chat asks as Ladybug shakes his hand.

“Since you're always chasing after me, then you can start since you're so good at it~” Ladybug quips, smirking and Chat Noir can't help but want to purr at the twinkle lighting up her eyes. 

“As you wish, My Lady~” 

And the chase begun.

Ladybug sprinted towards the west, feeling giddy at the feeling of chasing down the sunset and dodging around chimneys and hopping over AC units in a small hope it might throw Chat off. It lasted for a moment before she heard his quick footsteps get too close for comfort, and she hopped off the roof and onto the one to her left, quickly hopping from building to building. She started laughing because the cool breeze made Ladybug feel like she was flying, and the adrenaline in her veins was making it feel even better. But after seeing Chat Noir land to her right in the corner of her eye, she squeaked in surprise and hopped down from the rooftop and into an alleyway, ready to spar with her feline partner.

Chat knew that he was faster than Ladybug, but he thought he could have caught her much faster than he did. He may have been easing up because he was counting how many buildings that they had gone over, and since he lost count at around 30, he started moving faster. However, Chat was surprised when Ladybug began to laugh and he noticed her movements were slowing, so he took the opportunity of the speed changes between them. The surprise written on his lady's face was so cute when she squeaked, and he laughed a bit himself before following her down into the alleyway. And then he squeaked a bit himself when a red and black yo-yo came flying towards him, so he ducked and moved to the side, grabbing it and pulling Ladybug to him.

But Ladybug was ready for him to pull, and jumped up, putting her feet flat on his chest, kicking out and flipping backwards, making sure her yo-yo was still in her grasp (however she did so more gently than she normally would have if it were not her cat-eared companion). Using the opportunity of Chat being off guard and stumbling back, she spun around him and tried to grab for his staff. But Chat was keeping up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm up (again, not harshly) to twirl her playfully, smirking at her surprised face that quickly changed to flustered.

“This isn't the time to be dancing, Chat!” Ladybug exclaimed, attempting to pull her wrist back and accidentally pulling Chat down on top of her, falling onto her back and flipping it quickly to where she was on top so that he didn't get the chance to pin her.

“Seems to me like you _want_ me to fall for you~” Chat quipped as she got off of him, wishing that he had tried to take her yo-yo as he got up, glad that she didn't try to deter his movements any.

“You wish, kitty cat~” Ladybug teased back, quickly moving to the side when Chat tries to strike at her with his staff. Before she can move again, his staff embeds itself in the wall beside her and she realizes he was only feinting an attack. 

Time seems to freeze, and Ladybug's breath hitches in her throat when Chat puts his hands on the wall beside her head, his green, cat-like eyes staring into hers. Up close, she could see that his eyes weren't just green, but they had golden flecks around his pupils, and Chat could see the dark blue flecks freckled around in her irises, and his breath was gone as well. Something in the back of Ladybug's mind was telling her that she needed to get out of this position, but she couldn't focus on anything but Chat, and when his eyes drifted down to look at her lips, her heart pounded more. Ladybug smelled like strawberries and Chat's cat-like instincts were telling him that her lips probably tasted as good as she smelled, and he moved one of his hands to her chin, pulling her closer until their lips met.

They had kissed once before, but that wasn't hardly anything like this because Chat only got in a peck before his Lady pushed him away. Ladybug's lips were soft and her eyes were wide again like last time, and Chat was taking care to give her a chance to pull away, and he purred when he saw her eyes close and felt her hands on his chest, gently grabbing at his leather suit. There was a little movement between them, their lips moving against each others carefully, testing the waters between themselves. They carefully moved a little more, and Ladybug sighed out before Chat darted his tongue out to touch her lip, letting out a soft sigh himself when he tasted strawberries, but earned a squeak of surprise from his Lady and they separated, breaking the spell.

There was a moment of staring into each others eyes again before Ladybug's face turned the color of her suit and she pushed Chat off of her. “W-Wh-what was that for?!” Ladybug exclaimed, looking at Chat with her pale blue eyes wide.

Chat smirked and leans back. “You smell _and_ taste like strawberries~ It suits you, My Lady~” Chat teases, leaning towards her to kiss her again but she pushes his face with a squeak.

“Bad kitty! Bad kitty!” Ladybug squeaked and then jumped a bit when her earrings began to beep in warning, making Chat look at her incredulously.

“Of all the times-” Chat stopped himself and sighed before taking his staff from the wall, pouting and tearing his eyes off of Ladybug. “Go ahead and go- I know you don't want to give away your identity, My Lady.” Chat murmurs, his ears drooping sadly, his belt tail wrapping around his leg a bit. 

Ladybug can't help but feel bad for having to leave like this, so she pecks him on the lips. “I'll be chasing you next time, kitty~” She purrs before wrapping her yo-yo on a nearby lamppost and using it to swing away before Chat has any time to react.

After breaking out in a grin and watching his Ladybug fly away, Chat Noir knows that he can't wait for it to be his turn to be chased.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did, leave a Kudos or a comment please.  
> EDIT 11/2/15: Holy moly I decided to look and see if this was looked at overnight and I found 6 comments already, Thank all of you for the lovvveeee


End file.
